Christmas Wishes
by cherryblosomz
Summary: So, the battle's over. Going back home should have made it harder. But with something's help, maybe the wishes will come true. [One-shot] InuKag


Disclaimer: Don't own. Let's just leave it at that.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking' 

A/N hey ya'll!! In a way, this about Christmas, that's the main reason why I wrote it. But then as I started writing it, it turned out kinda like the classics… so if you've read something really similar to this or you have written something like it, please tell me. (Tell me which story too!!) Well, here goes…

Christmas Wishes

By: cherryblosomz

'_The battle's finally over_, thought Kagome, as relieve, pain and sadness swept over her. _I can't believe it's finally over, Naraku's gone for good, the jewel is put back together, as pure as it was before it touched evil, and Sengoku Jidai will finally have some peace.' _It was then she looked around her.

Sango was having a hard time breathing due to some kind of poison that had entered her body, even with her thick armour. Miroku was fending off demons and with the help of Shippou and Kirara, they had managed well.

Her thoughts turned to Inuyasha, who seemed to be distracted by something. She noticed that he was injured badly, most of his shirt (A/N sorry… I don't know what it's really called…) was ripped up, and you could see bloodstains.

Kagome shivered not wanting to know what she looked like herself.

"I…Inu…Inuyasha?" she asked timidly.

"What?" he replied, in his usual tone.

"Did that really happen? Is this just a dream?" Kagome asked, not knowing why she was asking him.

"What does it look like, wench?" Inuyasha replied, still staring at the ground a few feet away.

"Oh." Kagome said. '_He must be thinking about Kikyou…'_

Later that day, when all injuries were taken care of, Kagome told the gang something they were dreading, but expecting to hear.

"Guys… the battle's over. I… I have to go back to my era, where I'm supposed to be." '_But why does it fell that I belong here now?' _"I'll bring the jewel with me to keep it safe." Kagome said, as she started crying.

The next day was bright and sunny. _The only thing that ruins it is Kagome leaving. _Thought a certain hanyou.

"Hey." Whispered Kagome, so suddenly Inuyasha jumped a little. "I guess this is it. Where are the others?"

"Said they couldn't stand saying goodbye," replied Inuyasha.

"Oh. Well, I better get going… wait, I almost forgot," she said, suddenly stopping. She reached around Inuyasha's neck to take the rosemary beads (A/N that's what they are… right?) off, when she felt hands stopping her.

"Leave them. It's the only thing I'll have left of you," he said.

"Ok," Kagome replied, a little stunned. "Well, I guess this is goodbye…" staring into Inuyasha's golden eyes, memorizing every small feature of him. Turning back, she got ready to jump down the well.

"Wait," Inuyasha stopped her again and embraced her, smell Kagome's scent for the very last time. "Kagome, I love you… never forget that." And with that he pushed her into the well.

--- Modern Japan ---

Kagome entered the house, dazed. It was daytime and her grandpa was visiting a friend he hadn't seen for a very long time, her mother at work, and Souta at a friend's, leaving the house empty.

In the bathtub, where she was enjoying a warm soak, Kagome stared up at the ceiling and asked herself, "Did he actually say that? Or was I just dreaming? But I'm sure he said that… didn't he?" '_Great, now I'm starting to talk to myself.'_

"We're home!" yelled Mrs. Higurashi as she came in with Souta, just in case Kagome's grandfather was home.

"Ok, Mom!" Kagome yelled, coming out of the bathroom door. "Hey mom."

"Back already?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah. And I won't be going back." Kagome said, starting to crack up just at the thought of the well.

"Why not? Did you and Inuyasha have another fight?"

"No… the battle's over mom…" Kagome could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't ask about it." And with that, she ran to her room.

It was only in her room that she allowed herself to look around her. She could see lights from across her window, green fir trees in her neighbour's windows, all decorated with colourful tinsels and ornaments. Trying to figure out what day it was, she could only think of the month December and sometime around Christmas.

Kagome suddenly smelled something; like someone baking something, so she tiptoed down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen, and sure enough, her mom was baking cookies.

"Mom, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Why, I'm baking some cookies for the children at the hospital," replied Mrs. Higurashi.

"Oh? Why?"

"Because! It's Christmas! This can be, oh I don't know. I just thought it would be nice"

"Oh. Hey, Mom, what day is it?"

"I would have thought you knew… but I guess you didn't. It's the 25th," replied Mrs. Higurashi. (A/N I know… it's past that day… technically it's already the 27th… but to me it's still boxing day… very late… ok, back to the story)

Kagome mentally sigh. '_I must have lost track of time. Time goes by so fast when you least expect it to._' "Thanks Mom."

Kagome slowly headed to her room. She felt a pang of guilt. She hadn't even said good-bye to Sango, Miroku, Shippou or Kaede, much less give them a present. Suddenly, she remembered something. '_The jewel! I can wish on it! Can't I…?'_

Excited in a strange way, Kagome ran into the well house with the jewel. Hovering over the well entrance, holding onto the jewel tightly, she closed her eyes and wished a Christmas wish.

(A/N I could leave it at that… but since it's… just a LITTLE after Christmas, I'll continue. Let this be a late Christmas and early New Year's present to y'all who're actually reading this.)

'_Sango, may you and Miroku fare well together. You may not have yet confessed your feelings, but I know you will one day._

'_Shippou, take care of yourself and never forget me. _

'_Miroku, please stop being so… hentai-ish _(A/N is that even a word…?) _though I highly doubt it's possible. _

'_Kaede, may you continue to protect the villagers along with Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha. _

'_Inuyasha… I hope you will be happy, that you may never forget me. Oh, how I wish to be able to see you again, and to be with you forever. '_

And with that, the jewel disappeared.

Kagome, carrying a light heart, went back to the house, into her room, and opened the window for no special reason.

A small breeze blew past her face, and she felt a peace in her heart. Night was arriving and the sky was brightly lit by millions of stars.

Contently, she laid back on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

--- Sengoku Jidai ---

'_She's gone. They're both gone.' _Inuyasha thought.

After sulking and thinking and sulking and thinking again, he felt a need to find Kagome.

Hesitantly, he told the others, who urged him to go.

Night was approaching, and Inuyasha had finally mad his decision, to go find Kagome.

He jumped into the well, and with a wave of excitement, he quietly went into Kagome's room.

'Kagome. You look so peaceful sleeping. So many things have happened in my life. I used to not be able to pick between you and Kikyou, but now, I'm sure that you're the one I love most, although I will never forget about Kikyou…'

Feeling safety within Kagome's home, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

In the morning, the breeze was gently whistling, as if telling the two to wake up. Kagome opened her eyes first, and was shocked to see what was in front of her.

"I…I…Inu… Inuyasha?" She whispered unbelievingly.

Inuyasha woke up and said a soft, "Hey."

Staring into Inuyasha eyes once again, Kagome jumped off her bed and landed onto Inuyasha. Hesitantly, she asked him a question that had been on her mind. "Did you really mean it? What you said at the well?"

"Yeah, I did." Murmured Inuyasha softly. "I did."

"Oh, Inuyasha. I love you too," Kagome said between sobs.

"Will you be with be forever?"

"Yes, I will."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome in and kissed her, and right that moment, Kagome knew that her wishes will and have come true.

Her wishes for her friends.

Her Christmas wishes.

-end-

A/N AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! DON'T TELL ME… CAUSE I KNOW IT SUCKS. Sorry guys if this seem a little late, cause I wrote it on the 25th… and I couldn't finish typing it. And yeah…. I know some parts don't make sense… like I didn't really put in a lot about Kikyou… Inuyasha becoming demon what so ever. But hello!!! That wasn't the point of writing this!!! Well… it wasn't my 'first point' so yeah… parts of it may seem rushed, cause I just wanted to get the background info in… I mean, we all generally know the main story don't we?

Ok, enough chattering/reading and time for reviewing… so REVIEW!!! Please?


End file.
